1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction element. More particularly, the invention is a brick pocket forming part of a building cornice.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,717, issued Dec. 22, 1998, to Schiedegger et al. describes dentil molding apparatus for securing a molding insert member and an optional soffit-engaging upper lip portion. The device may be positioned so that it abuts the top most row of bricks. The ""717 patent describes a particular type of exterior molding and does not provide for a brick pocket and soffit groove of substantial length where a dentil molding is not desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,585, issued Aug. 19, 1997, to Zaccagni describes a combination siding panel-trimming and soffit-panel mounting member extruded in one piece from a polymeric material such as polyvinyl chloride. The ""585 patent does not describe a brick pocket having a soffit groove.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,925, issued Sep. 1, 1987, to Granieri describes a cornice between a wall and a ceiling, both made of modular panels. One portion sits on top of the wall and the other portion receives the ceiling. The cornice is made of lightweight material which is enveloped in a metal sheet. The ""925 patent does not describe a brick pocket with a soffit groove.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,206,806, issued Sep. 21, 1965, to Powell describes a corner strip member for interconnecting construction panels. The ""806 patent does not describe a brick pocket with soffit groove as in the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a brick pocket solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is a brick pocket construction element which becomes part of a cornice of a building under construction comprising a molded form made of metal, plastic, or vinyl, that is positioned on top of a brick wall facing. The device includes a soffit pocket for vinyl or metal soffit. The brick pocket eliminates the use of lumber for brick pockets and reduces maintenance. The brick pocket comprises a flat backplate with screw holes adjacent the top and bottom edges. A horizontal lip acting as a soffit flange is positioned below the screw holes adjacent the top edge of the backplate. A horizontal plate acting as a brick cover wall is spaced below the horizontal lip. The horizontal plate extends from the back plate and has a vertical face or outer wall that extends downward and is spaced from the back plate to form the brick pocket. The space between the horizontal lip and the horizontal plate forms the soffit pocket.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a brick pocket for use in construction of building cornices.
It is another object of the invention to provide a brick pocket constructed of molded or formed metal, plastic, or vinyl, for positioning on top of a brick wall.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a brick pocket having a soffit pocket for vinyl or metal soffit.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a brick pocket which eliminates the need of lumber for brick pockets, thus reducing maintenance.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a brick pocket which has a finished surface and reduces installation time.
Still another object of the invention is to reduce the amount of caulking required in construction.
Yet another object of the invention is to make a brick pocket which is simple and easy to install.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a brick pocket which is effective to avoid entrance of rain or water which wets the building.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.